


【卢平x你】皮肤饥渴

by KroneyTime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KroneyTime/pseuds/KroneyTime
Summary: 没头没尾的无意义小甜饼，你和卢平贴贴的日常没有剧情没有营养没有车
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader
Kudos: 1





	【卢平x你】皮肤饥渴

—  
你喜欢与你的爱人肌肤相贴。

牵手，拥抱，接吻，与他交换身体的温度，每次互动都更进一步了解对方。

平日里，你总喜欢缠在他身上。一起外出时你喜欢搂着他的胳膊，尽可能地靠近他,牵着的手挤在一个人的口袋里。和他并排乘坐交通工具时，你习惯于靠在他的肩膀上，凑到他的颈边，他一低头便能吻到你的头顶。不方便做出太亲密的举动的情况下，你也会尽可能地与他十指相扣，感受着他从与你紧握着的手中传递来的支持。

当你和他一起在家，你便常常肆无忌惮地找机会抱着他。你会在他坐在沙发上休息时靠到他身边，他就会习惯性地搂住你的肩膀拉向他，在你的额头上落下温暖的一吻。你也会在他坐在书桌前时从他的胳膊下钻到他的怀里，坐在他的腿上，后背紧贴着他的前胸。久而久之，他便习惯了不受影响地把下巴压在你的肩膀上，一只手继续批改学生的作业，另一只手搂紧你，偶尔把玩你的发梢。你还喜欢趁他在厨房倒水时从他后方搂住他，把脸埋在他的后背上嗅着他的味道。他会停下动作握住你绕道他身前的手，静静地陪你享受亲密的时刻。

你一直都很享受与别人的肢体接触，尤其是亲密的人之间。你早在认识莱姆斯之前就意识到了这点。

你经常回忆起多年前自己还是霍格沃兹的学生时的情景，躺在公共休息室柔软的长沙发上，头枕着朋友的腿，一边和他们笑闹着一边复习课程。那时莱姆斯还只是卢平教授，只有在你最隐秘的梦里才能触碰到他在现实中可望不可及的身影。

在你和莱姆斯刚开始交往时，羞耻感让你从来没有和他表达过自己对于亲密接触的渴望。那是你第一次真正意义上和人恋爱，对于在关系的何种阶段什么互动是合适的并没有什么概念，连一点儿逾矩的行为都不敢做。和他确认关系后第一次一起出门，你甚至在拉手之前都犹豫了好久，还是莱姆斯注意到你犹犹豫豫摇摆不定的手后才主动牵了起来。那天晚上他送你回家，你在和他告别时下定决心一样上前搂住了他的脖子，抱了他好久。他一开始因为你突然的动作愣了一下，很快也伸手环住了你。莱姆斯在你放开他后把你的碎发拂到耳后，在你的脸颊上落下一吻，向你道晚安。你心脏怦怦跳着在他身后关上了门，手按在他亲吻你的地方，嘴角不自觉地弯起弧度。

你们第一次接吻是在他的家里。那是一个傍晚，你们慵懒地在沙发上靠在一起休息，他在看书，你在打瞌睡。天色渐暗，橙红色的夕阳透过窗户打在你们两个身上。一缕阳光斜斜地照在你的脸上，因为角度问题变得有些强烈的光线让你感到有些不舒服，你便揉着眼睛直起身子试图稍稍挪一下位置。莱姆斯这时刚好又为了取离你更近的水杯向你的方向倾身，你们两个之间的距离一下子拉进，你能感觉到他的呼吸打在你脸上。你本能地低下头躲避他的目光，却发现他半天没有动静，并没有拉开你们之间的距离。你们就这样保持着这个动作，不知过了多久，他捧起你的脸，用温柔的力度让你抬起头看他。

你与莱姆斯的目光对上。你可以看到自己在他眼中的倒影，而灼热的爱意让你感觉到一阵电流通过脊椎。心跳加快，你知道他接下来的动作会是什么，但你却不敢主动迎上去，只是定定地看着他的嘴唇。

然后就是他柔软的嘴唇印在你唇上的感觉。你闭上了眼。

莱姆斯用一只手挪到你的脑后，轻轻把你压向他。他探出的舌尖蹭在你的唇上向你寻求进入的许可，你张开嘴，他便探入你的口腔。你的舌找到了他的，那是一种比你想象的要柔软许多的触感，你有些紧张的想要退回，却被他引导着与他纠缠在一起。你有些生疏地迎合他舌尖的动作，一只手不受控制地攥紧了他的衣角，同时感觉到自己身上的感官像是被调动起来一样变得敏感。莱姆斯的手在你的后背上抚摸，你的呼吸变得粗重，在他的手蹭过你的腰际时甚至忍不住在他口中轻声呻吟。他微侧过头，改变舔舐的角度，你便变得有些招架不住，来不及在他动作的间隙呼吸。不一会儿你便没了气，手上本能地想把他推开，他最后吸吮了你的下唇，结束了这个吻。

你喘着气，脸上发烫，而莱姆斯的情况和你也差不多。他的颧骨染上红晕，整齐的头发也从额角散了下来，显得有些凌乱。他的目光从未从你的脸上离开。

你喜欢和他接吻的感觉。你想着，或许是刚才的吻让你忘记了羞怯，再一次迎上了他的唇。

不知从什么时候起，你早已习惯了窝在他身上，而他也任由你缠着。  
你曾问过他有没有认为自己有些过于粘人了。你认真地盯着他的眼睛，告诉他哪怕只是偶尔会觉得烦，你也一定会改掉这个毛病。

而他却更认真地告诉你，他无论如何都不会因为你而感到厌烦。他告诉你，正是你的亲密举动让他有了安全感，让他明白他真真切切地拥有着你的爱。见你还不放心，他把你拥入怀中，下巴放在你的头顶上。  
“我愿意永远这样抱着你。”

你趴在床上支着下巴看着身边的莱姆斯。他在床头的阅读灯下翻看最后几张学生的试卷，纸上密密麻麻的小字暂时占用了他所有的注意力，你便趁着这个机会好好的观察他。

最近他在晚上阅读或工作时都戴上了眼镜，你没有和他说过，但他戴着眼镜认真思考的样子每次都能让你在不知不觉中看入迷。这么多年过去，他的白头发却并没有比你刚见到他时多很多，稳定的工作让他不再需要担心收入和住所的问题。不过时间还是在他脸上留下了痕迹，每次他微笑时眼角的细纹便是最好的证明。

他在看某一张试卷时皱起了眉，你想要在他眉间落下一吻，但又不愿意打扰他工作，只能眼巴巴地等着他改完卷子。

当他揉着眼睛把最后一张纸放到一边，你扑到了他身上，并在他脸上印下无数个吻。他被你的动作逗笑了，他摘下眼镜放到床头柜上，给了你一个深吻。

趁他的注意力在别处时你的手不老实地滑到他的腰间猛的一捏。莱姆斯笑着弓起身子躲避你的攻击，你手上却不依不挠地继续追着他挠痒痒。他伸出手回击你，想要抓住你的手腕限制住你的动作，被你咯咯笑着躲开了。

你们闹了一会儿，最后一起倒在了床上。你们的睡衣都因为刚才的动作有些凌乱，喘着粗气，你靠在他的颈窝，闻着他令人安心的味道。他身体的手感越来越好了，比你第一次触碰他时精瘦的身材柔软了许多，每次捏到他腰间堆积的脂肪都会让你的心里涌过一阵暖流。被他按到怀里揉了揉脑袋，你抬头看他，与他满是笑意的目光对上。

“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”

然后就是数不清的粘腻亲吻。


End file.
